Some injectors having an injector housing, having a piezo-actuator control unit, having a connecting plug on the head of the injector housing, and having an electrical connection between the control unit and the connecting plug within the injector housing are known. The piezo-actuator control unit is situated close to the nozzle unit. For the electrical contacting of said control unit, a connecting plug is arranged on the head of the associated injector housing. It is therefore necessary for an electrical connection to be provided between the piezo-actuator control unit and the connecting plug in order to supply electrical energy to the control unit. Said electrical connection must be protected against external vibrations of the internal combustion engine and also against internal vibrations of the control unit.
It is known for said electrical connection to be insulated wires, with the piezo-side weld point encapsulated in silicone. Such an electrical connection can be produced only with relatively great outlay, and ultimately constitutes a construction which is susceptible to damage. The process cannot be implemented in a series production context.